Beautiful
by Lazy-Sloth
Summary: AU - Is Set Way Before LOTR It Is A slash LegolasElladan. Elladan Is Hurting, He Has Pushed Everyone He Loves Far Away And Now Pays For The Consquences. (Inc. Estel)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. Belongs to Tolkien. ^-^  
  
My 2nd Fanfic! I think Elladan and Elohir are so cute!! I just had to write a fanfic with them as two main characters. Kinda. lol ANYWAY read on. =)  
  
"My youngest shall marry your oldest child." Tharanduil moved two small, plastic figures together as he spoke.  
  
Elrond paused looking at the tiny carvings standing side by side. "So be it." He finally said wrapping a red ribbon around the figures, binding them together. "Legolas and Elladan."  
  
Tharanduil and Elrond both smiled at each other, finally glad they had come to a conclusion after many hours or comparing between Tharanduil's three children and Elrond's twins.  
  
************* [Many Years Later]  
  
"Why I must I have a betrothal?" Complained Elladan, loudly.  
  
"For father feared that you would never marry for no elf could love you otherwise." Teased Elohir, who received a punch in the arm for his efforts.  
  
Elrond sighed, why did he have to have twins? "You never complained before." Elrond replied patiently.  
  
"I never knew what a betrothal was before!"  
  
"Aye father, Elladan can not help it if he is stupid." Elohir pointed out, while Elladan glared at his younger twin.  
  
"You aren't helping."  
  
Elohir grinned. "I know- Ow!"  
  
Elohir scowled rubbing the side of his leg as the tailor looked up with pleading in his eyes.  
  
"Please young lords, stop fidgeting." He begged.  
  
"I don't know why I have to get new clothes. It is Elladan's betrothal we are meeting, not mine."  
  
"You both should at least look presentable." Elrond sighed. "Am I asking too much for you both to act your age?"  
  
"Yes." The twins replied together.  
  
********************  
  
After many hours of complaining and pinpricking the twins were finally dressed, they would have looked incredibly handsome if they had not worn twin frowns. Elladan was still unhappy about having an arranged marriage while Elohir was just unhappy because he could be. They stood outside near the main gates, their father separating the two; otherwise they would have resulted in rolling around in the dirt to pass time. So instead they resulted in insulting each other.  
  
"I not only hope that Legolas is ugly but hope that he is the biggest pain sin-since-"  
  
"You?" Elladan answered helpfully.  
  
"Yes." Elohir snapped back.  
  
"Do you want to know what I hope for?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you. I hope that he confuses you for me."  
  
Elohir was about to answer and Elrond was about to threaten to wring both of their ears if the thumping of hooves hadn't interrupted them. After a few moments two chestnut coloured stallions galloped into view, each bearing a golden-haired rider. The horses stopped just in front of the Rivendell elves, both elves dismounted as Elladan and Elohir gasped. Not because Legolas was the most hideous thing they had ever laid their eyes on, it was just the opposite. The flowing blonde hair, the big beautiful sapphire eyes, the soft flawless skin, the perfect lips. Noticing both the twin's stares Legolas his behind he's father, blushing a little but he took could not help but notice how handsome the twins looked. However he found the taller one with the more greeny blue eyes more attractive then the shorter one with the bluey green ones, which Legolas found strange, as they were pretty much identical otherwise.  
  
Meanwhile Tharanduil and Elrond greeted each other like the old friends they were, the Mirkwood King seemed pleased that the twins were speechless after seeing Legolas and Elrond seemed pleased that Legolas's quick glances were focused more on Elladan.  
  
"Tis perfect." Tharanduil said, not bothering to lower his voice, as he was sure the twins would pay him no attention.  
  
Elrond smiled. "I think we should help them move along, for I fear they would stand here all day, otherwise."  
  
Tharanduil nodded as he rested a hand on Legolas's back.  
  
"Perhaps Elladan should show you around, my son."  
  
Legolas blushed a little. "I would like that." He said softly.  
  
"Not as much as I would." Elladan replied softly.  
  
Elohir frowned slightly as Elladan offered his arm and Legolas gladly link it with his own. Tharanduil smiled, noticing Elohir's slight jealousy.  
  
"Come, Elohir." He said gently. Elohir nodded slowly, still not taking his eyes off of his brother and Legolas until they were completely out of view.  
  
****************  
  
Legolas and Elladan stood on a small bridge, hands clasped together loosely facing one other.  
  
"What do you think of Rivendell, lovely one?" Elladan questioned.  
  
"Tis beautiful." Legolas replied, looking down.  
  
Using the tips of his fingers Elladan raised Legolas's perfect face to face his own. "Not as beautiful as you." He whispered.  
  
Legolas blushed slightly. "Your words flatter me, my lord."  
  
"You speak as if you do not deserve such compliments. Do you not know how beautiful you are, how you take my breath away?"  
  
If Legolas wasn't blushing before he truly was now.  
  
"I look for more then beauty." Legolas replied softly.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like this." Freeing one hand from Elladan's grasp, Legolas rested it on Elladan's chest, above his heart. Elladan looked down to where Legolas's hand now lay and smiled before returning his gaze to the beauty.  
  
"You need not to look for it", Elladan breathed, "For it already belongs to you."  
  
Legolas stared into the taller elf's eyes, touched. "And what shall I do with such a treasured gift?"  
  
Elladan leaned closer towards the young prince. "Do not break it." He simply stated before sealing their love, with their first kiss.  
  
***************  
  
Awwww I'm so touched. ^-^ So what ya'll think? Good, bad? Should I continue? Should I introduce Estel? Lol I'm so lost. C'mon reviewers inspire me!! =) lol 


	2. Daggers To The Heart

Thanks to Lomelinde and for reviewing and an even bigger thanks to Dark Whispers, for the helpful hints! I can't believe I spelt Elrohir wrong... I'm so ashamed lol. Well, at least I spelt one of them right. I'm kinda new to this so I have no idea what a betareader is. but I did turn of that anonymous thing. =) ANYWAY, yeah I update fast huh? *points to what 'The Price Of Glory Fanfic' I Explain myself in the 5th Chapter in that lol. Enjoy ^-^ "//" means flashback  
  
****************  
  
[Present Time, In Middle Earth (A/N: Not Here =P)]  
  
Sweat dripped from his forehead, his eyes stung, his arms were beginning to hurt but he would not stop, he could not stop.  
  
Stab.  
  
Slash.  
  
Slice.  
  
"Elladan" a voice pleaded in the background, it sounded distant and muffled.  
  
Stab.  
  
Slash.  
  
Slice.  
  
"Elladan!" the voice was relentless.  
  
Stab.  
  
Slash.  
  
A hand grabbed the exhausted elf's shoulder. "Stop it! Elladan please."  
  
Elladan breathed heavily as he stared at the mutilated orc corpse before him, it no longer looked like an orc, and one could mistake it for a horse's body. For the first time Elladan noticed that he was drenched in blood, he felt uncomfortable as it stuck to his skin, making his clothes clingy.  
  
"Elladan." He turned towards the voice, as a face that looked very much like his own looked on with concern. "Let's go."  
  
"No." Elladan replied stubbornly. "There is more."  
  
"There is no more." Exhaustion clear in his voice. "Please. Let us just go home Elladan. Father will be worried."  
  
"Father would not care."  
  
Elrohir paused he needed another approach. "It is nightfall, there is nothing more we can do. At lest return to rest, eat and replenish our supplies."  
  
Replacing his blood stained sword back into his belt, Elladan obligingly agreed. He did indeed wanted to get out of these clothes. His body ached as he mounted his stallion, he was suddenly grateful that Elrohir was as stubborn as he was. They rode in silence back towards Rivendell, the normally playful and high-spirited twins were placid and unfeeling.  
  
Tragedy had struck, the twin's own mother was a victim of unspeakable torture in the hands of orcs; the result was a fate worse then death. The twins had come too late to save their mother emotionally, mentally and spiritually. She eventually left her family behind and sailed to the undying lands. This left both Elladan and Elrohir bitter and broken, full of resentment and anger believing it was their own faults their mother had suffered. Elladan took it the hardest, he lashed out at anyone who came too near. Eventually driving the one he loved away, Legolas. It was not his intention, he was hurting inside and he was either too proud or too stupid to chase after the Golden prince. This was another blow to Elladan's already broken heart.  
  
Elrohir watched his brother staring lifelessly ahead of him, he too had been in pain from their mother's torture and inevitable departure but he had wept, taking out much of his grief, which helped to ease his heart. Elladan on the other hand had kept it all bottled up inside he didn't shed a tear for either their mother or Legolas. He would show no such weakness, a trait he had inherited from their father. Elrohir knew better then try and coax Elladan out of his shell it would only drive him further away, so he would wait patiently for him to emerge from his own will no matter how long it took.  
  
********************  
  
Glorfindel stood at the entrance, waiting for the young lords arrival he raised a questioning eyebrow when Elrohir and a blood covered Elladan came into view, but said nothing.  
  
"Lord Elrond is awaiting your arrival." He finally said when the twins had dismounted their horses.  
  
"He can wait." Groaned a weary Elrohir.  
  
"It is important." Glorfindel insisted. "You must go to him."  
  
Elrohir turned to Elladan who merely shrugged; sighing in defeat Elrohir trudged towards their father's study. The door was already open so neither of them bothered to knock; they wanted this over and done with as soon as possible. They found their father seating side on to them, hunched over something he cradled in his arms.  
  
"Father?"  
  
Elrond looked up, if he noticed his children were bruised and battered he didn't show it. Instead he raised a finger to his lips signalling for silence, he then beckoned for the twins to come closer. Doing as they were told they peered into the bundle their father was carrying.  
  
"It is a child." Elrohir gasped.  
  
"A baby." Elrond corrected.  
  
"A human." Added Elladan.  
  
"A human baby?" Elrohir concluded.  
  
Elrond nodded, looking fondly at the sleeping baby. "He was given to me."  
  
"As a gift?" Elladan raised an eyebrow. "What? It could be a gift" Elrohir defended himself meekly.  
  
"No, to look after. For now." Corrected Elrond.  
  
"Why?" questioned Elladan "Can't another human take care of it?"  
  
"I'm afraid this child is in much peril, nay, another human can not look after him."  
  
"Where are his parents?" Elladan continued.  
  
"Dead."  
  
"Poor baby." Elrohir frowned.  
  
Elrond nodded. "We shall raise him as one of our own until he is ready to know his true heritage." The twins said nothing, waiting for their father to continue. "He is Aragorn.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir's eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"He is son of Arathorn, the King of Gondor?" Elrohir gasped.  
  
"So, Gondor has fallen." Concluded Elladan.  
  
"They will rise once again, stronger then before. All they need is time." Elrond, answered wisely.  
  
***************  
  
"You think it was wise of him to accept the child?" Elladan questioned his younger brother as they walked towards they're rooms.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"What if he grows attached it?"  
  
"He already has." Elrohir grinned; he saw the twinkle that was rekindled in their father's eyes. Elladan frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I just don't like the idea." Elladan opened the door to his room that was right opposite Elrohir's. "Good night." He then disappeared into the sanctuary of his room as Elrohir watched on.  
  
"I think", Elrohir said softly to the wooden door "you are just afraid you may get attached to him and your heart will not be able to let him go."  
  
**************  
  
"Shhh! You'll wake him." Elrohir hissed between clenched teeth.  
  
"He's already awake." Elladan pointed out.  
  
The twins peered down at the young Aragorn who was content in blowing bubbles with his own spit, his eyes suddenly widened as he saw the two faces that looked exactly the same looking back at him.  
  
"I can't believe father named him Estel." Elrohir stated plainly, poking lightly at the baby's side who giggled and trried to squirm away. "He does realise that he is male, right?"  
  
Elladan shrugged. "It makes sense though, he is man's last hope. It is fitting to call him Estel."  
  
Elrohir distracted by Elladan did not see the chubby, pink hand reach up and grab a part of his raven coloured locks.  
  
"Ow! You brat!" Elrohir recoiled, scowlingly while Elladan laughed softly.  
  
"I think I'm beginning to like him." Elladan watched as little Estel gurgled and clapped, pleased by his own achievements.  
  
"You would." Elrohir said while rubbing his head. "Having so much in common with him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You both drool."  
  
Elrohir had to duck to avoid getting punched as he quickly left the room followed closely by Elladan, with Baby Estel giggling in the background.  
  
***************  
  
Much against Elladan's will, he did get attached to young Estel who too favoured Elladan over Elrohir. Elladan's impenetrable fortress that was built around his heart was shattered, curious look from his stormy grey eyes, a touch from his soft, fat fingers or the gurgle of pleasure whenever tickled him would touch Elladan in a way that he was certain he would meet death then to let this young one be hurt by anything. He knew what a dangerous position he was putting himself in, what was he to do when Estel would have to leave?  
  
Everyone in Rivendell noticed the change in the Lord's oldest son including Elrond; all were pleased to see Elladan return to his old moods even if it was only for brief moments. It was inside Estel's room when Elrohir found him, gently rocking a sleeping Estel in his arms.  
  
"Aww that's so cute." Elrohir teased while Elladan made a face.  
  
"You better leave before he wakes up or you'll make him cry." Elladan counted.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that," the younger twin sighed. "I only came here to tell you that-" He trailed off.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Mirkwood elves are coming at nightfall, they are here to see Estel, to discuss the possible future of the future king of Gondor."  
  
Elladan abruptly stopped the rocking; he had stopped listening after 'Mirkwood elves are coming...' Mirkwood, that meant only one thing to him. Legolas.  
  
******************  
  
// "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?" Elladan snapped.  
  
"Pushing me away."  
  
"I am doing no such thing!"  
  
"You are!"  
  
"Why must you keep arguing with me? Can you not see I have much on my mind?"  
  
"Do I not deserve some of your time?"  
  
Elladan sighed, turning his back on the Prince of Mirkwood. "Things have changed, Legolas."  
  
"I know."  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your place in my heart, it no longer exists."  
  
Elladan heard Legolas gasp; he did not need to turn around to see the hurt on his face.  
  
"How can this be?"  
  
"I slept with another." Elladan replied bluntly, memories of last night came flooding back. "She is an elf-maiden fro-"  
  
"I do not wish to hear it!" he paused "How could you?"  
  
"It is simple dear Legolas, I do not love you anymore."  
  
"You lie."  
  
"Do not make this harder for yourself." Elladan turned around, glaring coldly at the Golden prince, he reached out to brush stray strands of Legolas's hair away but his attempts were swatted away.  
  
"Do not touch me." He hissed, "Never touch me again." It was obvious that no words that Legolas knew could express his feelings of disgust, pain or humiliation so instead he had to make due with an expression of utter loathing.  
  
The older elf just looked back neutrally as Legolas turned and walked out: of the room, of Rivendell, of Elladan's life. His heart was numb; he wouldn't feel the devastation of Legolas until much, much later, when it was too, too late. //  
  
Elrohir hated to have been the one to tell his brother the news but feared that if it were any other they would have their head decapitated. Every elf in Rivendell and Mirkwood knew of the disastrous break up between Elladan and Legolas, a couple which showed so much promise. Elladan had indeed slept with another but in his defence, he was drunk, depressed, had another fight with Legolas and needed physical comfort. Which he found in the elf- maiden but that's all it was, physical comfort.  
  
"I thought I would let you know."  
  
Elladan nodded his thanks as Elrohir walked away, shifting into a more comfortable position Elladan mentally groaned, tonight was going to be the longest night of Elladan's immortal life. And if feeling his adopted brother's pain Estel burst into tears.  
  
**********  
  
Woo Hoo!! 2nd Chapter! I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written, which isn't really saying much since so far I've only written two stories including this one. But still! Oh, and I need someone to be my betareader. whatever that is =S Please? Anyone? lol 


	3. There Is Still Hope

The room was empty and yet it was full, every wall was covered with shelves and shelves of books; the middle of the room held a big wooden desk, papers and inkbottle sprawled everywhere. It messy and yet it felt welcoming. A long, slender fingered a magnificent carving on the side of the desk; the opened window allowed a gentle warm breeze caressed the stunning face. The bright, azure eyes scanned the paintings that hung on left over spaces from the shelves, his eyes fell on the family portrait of Lord Elrond, his wife Celebrian, Arwen, Elrohir, and Elladan.. The eyes lingered a little longer at the smiling face of Lord Elrond's oldest child.  
  
Suddenly, something swooped over his head; startled his instincts told him to duck, swiftly moving out of the way the stranger managed to knock over something from Lord Elrond's table. 'Oh Valar,' he silently panicked 'I hope it was not fragile.' Turning the elf faced its assailant; a tiny sparrow, which would have fitted easily in the palm of any elf's hand, stared back.  
  
"So," he began, eyeing the mischievous bird intently "You are the trouble- maker."  
  
The bird replied with a soft tweet, cocking it's head to one side as if teasing the elf standing in front of it before once more taking flight back outside.  
  
The golden-haired beauty laughed quietly to himself before suddenly remembering that he had knocked something over. He got onto his knees searching for the object, his hands flailing around him desperately; he had to find it before Lord Elrond returned. Under the desk a hand found two small pieces of wood, tied together. Hoping that was it, the elf pulled his hand from under the desk and turned to look at what it was.  
  
'This is strange.' He studied the items carefully. He ran a finger over the piece of red silk that joined the two shapes together. 'They have fallen from some great distance and yet they remain bound to one and other.' Slender, pale hands tugged at the ribbon. 'It is tied tight.' Slowly the hands tipped the figures over, the bright eyes widened as he saw the two words that were carved at the bottom of the wooden statutes. -Legolas- and -Elladan-  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Legolas jumped slightly, the second time he was caught off guard that day.  
  
"Lord Elrond!" Legolas said quickly as he fumbled to replace the figurines back on the Lord's desk.  
  
"I did not expect you and your family to arrive so soon." The Lord of Rivendell moved silently into his room, watching Legolas.  
  
"My family have yet to come, I was sent first." Replied Legolas.  
  
Lord Elrond merely nodded. "Would you like to see Estel?" Legolas's eyes brightened, he had heard many stories of this human child. "If I could."  
  
Elrond smiled, "Of course you could. You are our guest here Legolas. Feel free to go wherever your heart desires."  
  
The Mirkwood prince narrowed his eyes slightly at Elrond who beamed back. 'Had he meant more in those words?' Legolas thought.  
  
"Come my child," Elrond beckoned.  
  
Mentally shrugging, Legolas followed the Lord to where baby Estel lay.  
  
*****************  
  
Distracted by his thoughts of where Elladan was and how he would act around him, Legolas did not know they already reached their destination.  
  
"Legolas?" Lord Elrond called to the prince who had walked passed him.  
  
"Hmm? Oh." Legolas returned to Lord Elrond's side, slightly confused. "But isn't this ..." Lord Elrond nodded. Legolas looked suspiciously at the Rivendell Elf. "Why have you taken me here?" he questioned. "I wished to see Estel.  
  
"And your wish is granted my prince." Confused even more so Legolas raised an eyebrow while Lord Elrond opened the door. "I'm afraid, young Estel refused to leave his side."  
  
Before Legolas could reply the most heart-warming site stole his attention, he had ever seen. Elladan lay on his back, fast asleep, one hand lay protectively on the back of a chubby little baby who lay stomach down on the elf's chest, also asleep, little bubbles blowing from his tiny lips. They both looked so content, so amazing, a vision such as this would have touched and melted the coldest of hearts.  
  
"Perhaps we should come back later?" Suggested the elf-lord. Legolas was about to nod in agreement before little Estel opened his eyes; he blinked several times getting use to the sudden change in light, he looked as if he was about to cry before his eyes fell on Legolas, his eyes widened in astonishment at the glowing exquisiteness of this beauty.  
  
"He does not cry?"  
  
"He is in awe." Elrond replied, amused, such beauty did not even surpass young ones.  
  
Legolas did not replied as he stepped closer to Estel, who had yet to take his eyes off of him.  
  
"Hello Estel." Estel blinked in reply. Legolas smiled gently holding out a single finger to Estel who grabbed it in on of his cubby, pink hands. Taking this distraction as an opportunity, Elrond left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"There is still hope," he whispered happily to himself.  
  
***************  
  
It is not what you think.. *pauses* or is it? Mwuhahahaha lol, Yup, third chapter!! Yeah baby! I should get started on the next chapter of my other story soon. =) Hope you enjoyed this! Keep reviewing!! 


	4. Bleeding Wounds

Warning: This chapter does contain some mild torture scenes. Not graphic but still, I thought I'd mention it.  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
  
Note: I'm really, really sorry for the lack of updates. So to make up for it this an extra long chapter =) Cheers!  
  
******************  
  
Legolas did not even notice Elrond's departure he only had eyes for the tiny little human baby, Legolas had never seen anything so perfect, so beautiful, so innocent. Baby Estel gurgled happily as he felt similarly felt the same way, he felt content as he lay on the comforting chest of Elladan and now he had this beautiful creature. Life was bliss.  
  
"Legolas? Is that you?" a soft voice interrupted the quiet tranquility as the Golden prince looked up, his dark blue eyes meeting dark green ones. He then quickly looked away again, he had forgotten all about the other elf that now lay a few feet away.  
  
"Aye, Elladan." He replied just as softly still refusing to meet his gaze. "It is I."  
  
"I thought perhaps I may still be dreaming. But now I know reality now is far better then any dream"  
  
Baby Estel gurgled happily apparently agreeing with his older brother. Elladan shifted his movements his handed that lay across Estel's back tightened as he sat up cupping the young one to his chest who was still reluctant to let Legolas's finger go. Resulting in the two elves getting pulled closer together. Legolas gasped as he stumbled slightly but regained his composure before he could slam into the human child and elf.  
  
"I apologize, Legolas. I did not know he was holding onto you."  
  
"He doesn't seem to want to let go of me."  
  
"Aye, he is the smarter one." Elladan whispered.  
  
Legolas didn't say anything not quite sure what the older elf meant.  
  
So here they were a future Rivendell Lord sitting on a bed, holding a human baby in his arms who in turn was grasping the long slender finger of the Prince of Mirkwood within his pink, chubby little hand as Legolas kneeled beside the bed. It would have been an endearing sight if the atmosphere were not so awkward and uncomfortable.  
  
"I should go." Legolas suddenly said and Elladan could feel his heart drop slightly. The prince then attempted to peel the tiny fingers away but Estel only held on tighter. Seeing that this wasn't going to work Legolas pulled his finger out of Estel's grasp who flailed his arms out trying to retrieve 'his' finger. When it was clear he could not get it back he burst into tears. Legolas who by that time was standing at the boor felt his heart tug at the howling of the human child. Elladan tried his best to soothe the distraught baby but to no avail.  
  
"Estel, please!" he begged. Gently rocking the little one in his arms. Not working Elladan stood up and started walking around the room, still nothing. "Estel!" he scolded at the now bright red baby.  
  
Suddenly there was silence, Elladan looked confused before realizing that Legolas's smooth hand was now resting on little Estel's chest. The mere touch instantly calmed down the crying baby. But to be so close to the baby meant that Legolas also had to be so close to Elladan and old, familiar emotions flooded back into the heart of the Golden Prince.  
  
"Thank you." He heard the taller elf say, he merely nodded in return. Legolas could feel the soft breathe of Elladan on his neck, it was hot yet comforting and Legolas could not help but lean in closer so their shoulders touched. Elladan licked his dry lips as his eyes flickered to the shorter elf before him, he was as beautiful as ever, he longed to reach out and touch the soft, pale skin, to stroke the silky, blonde hair to taste those perfect, pink lips .  
  
It was easier to over rule his feelings for Legolas when he was all the way in Mirkwood but now, mere inches away Elladan could not help but realize that he still loved and if possible the love had intensified in the absence of this beauty. Elladan had hardly looked at another let alone take on a new lover ever since Legolas's departure. It had always been Legolas who he had loved and right now, the older twin knew that it would only ever be Legolas who would hold his heart.  
  
However, Elladan could not have Legolas's love not after what he had done to him but it did not matter, for in Elladan's eyes he did not deserve Legolas's love, how could he? The fair prince deserved someone better, someone who would love him whole-heartedly, someone who would protect him, cherish him. Elladan knew he could not be this someone, how could he love Legolas whole-heatedly when he no longer possessed a whole heart? How could he protect Legolas when he could not even protect himself or even his own mother.?  
  
((Flashback))  
  
// "What do you know Elrohir?"  
  
"Nothing more then what I have already told you."  
  
Elladan nodded as they urged their horses into break neck speed, ducking and dipping out of the way of low branches.  
  
"Does father know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"With Galadriel."  
  
Elladan had yet to digest the information of that their own mother was missing, that she had not returned from a short trip she took of picking flowers. An activity she did daily and enjoyed immensely. She had asked Elladan to join her this particular day but her older son declined he was to see Legolas, he wanted the time to get ready and now, now she was missing and it was all his own fault. He should have gone with her. Angry tears started to form from the corners of Elladan's eyes but he furiously blinked them away there was no time for this now he needed to find her, he had to find her.  
  
***************  
  
They were now off their horses finally picking up a scent of their mother and- orcs. With their swords drawn the twins followed the trail to an abandoned old cave. Elladan and Elrohir glanced at one another each fearing the worse, they knew what orcs did to elves, and they had heard many stories each ending with fates worse then death. Nodding encouragingly at one another they entered the cave, cautiously with swords ready for attack. Their elven eyes flickered in the dark taking in as much as they could; the stench of orcs filled their nostrils as Elladan scowled with disgust. These beasts were going to pay dearly. They traveled deeper into the dark cave before they finally heard snorts and growls that only orcs would speak.  
  
"Give her to me!"  
  
"You've had your turn"  
  
"I found her!" the same foul voice replied.  
  
Elladan had to restrain himself from just cutting the orc's throat then and there they needed to find their mother first, above all else her safety was the main concern. The older twin scanned their surroundings about two dozen stood scattered along the bottom of the cave he silently scoffed. Too easy.  
  
"Elladan" a harsh whisper caught his attention; he turned to look at his younger brother and noticed him pointing in a certain direction. Following his gaze Elladan finally saw what Elrohir did. His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed his hand instinctively tightening over his drawn sword. There was his mother now, lying unconscious on the cold cave floor, her face was cut and bleeding, bruises decorated her normally, pale skin but what really outrage Elladan were the places her garments were torn at. He felt his blood boil; he was going to kill all of them, every single living orc. They will all die he secretly vowed. A nearby orc waltzed over and grabbed Celebrian by her hair pulling it up while running a scarred hand down her injured face.  
  
"Are we conscious yet, elf?" he cackled pulling harder at Celebrian's hair who in turn moaned painfully. "Filthy elf whore."  
  
Elrhoir had to physically restrain Elladan from charging in wild rage at the orc but it would be too risky, he was to close to their mother.  
  
"Shhh." He tried to soothe his older brother. "Be patient."  
  
As much as he hated it he knew Elrohir was right, they could kill her right then and there. There was too many to take out all at once, they would have to wait as much as it pained both him and Elrohir, to be so close and still seemingly helpless. Elladan shut his eyes and prayed to all the Valars he could think of, let his mother be ok. Let her live. Meanwhile Elrohir pulled out his bow and arrows it wasn't his strongest point but he wasn't terrible at them. He counted only 4 orcs that was closest to his mother to be any threat; he could easily take them out in an instant with the arrows. Hoping Elladan would get it Elrohir started firing well-aimed arrows at the orcs who were more stupid then elves were slow to realize they were under attack. Understanding what was happening Elladan made a break for it, stopping for nothing as he scooped his frail mother into his arms. Then thinking of nothing else he ran, he didn't even know where Elrohir was but he knew he would be able to take care of himself. He knew for sure that Elrohir had wiped out more then half the pack with his arrows alone the rest would be easy for him. All he was worried about now was her, Celebrian.  
  
After running out of the cave Elladan kept going until he saw a clearing not too far ahead, there he gently lay his mother onto the soft grass and inspected her wounds. He felt the hot tears prickling from the corner of his eyes again as he saw the deep slashes and cuts along her whole body.  
  
"Mother." He whispered in elvish as he ripped at his own garments using them to bind her wounds. "Mother please do not die."  
  
How could this have happened? He had failed as a son to her. Whether she lived or not Elladan would have to go on knowing that this was all his fault. His and his alone.  
  
(( End flashback))  
  
Elladan was breathing heavily as he returned to the present time frame, it had all felt so real like he was reliving it all over again. His heart ached and he longed to be comforted, to be held to have promises of peace and love whispered to him but now he had no one to do such things, both were gone all because of him.  
  
Taking a deep breath he banished what little pride he had left and slowly turned to the elf that patiently stood beside him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Legolas."  
  
"For what?" the surprised elf asked  
  
"For everything."  
  
************ 


	5. Healing of The Body

WARNING: This chapter contains uh.how should I put it? Scene of sexual content and should not be viewed for person under the age of 15 and definitely not to be viewed by Slash-haters. Damn, I feel like one of those warning programs. It's not too graphic but if you do not like these kinds of things I suggest you skip this chapter. Sorry for any inconvenience (WTF?) lol  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
  
Note: I'm really, really sorry for the lack of updates.  
  
Credit to: Aradiria - "The Best Beta-reader ever!!" =)  
  
******************  
  
Elladan and Legolas wordlessly walked side-by-side back towards Elladan's room after returning baby Estel back into his own nursery. Nothing was said about Elladan's heart-felt apology, neither knew how to approach on such a sensitive issue. Legolas turned to look at the taller elf, he could not believe that this was once an elf who held his head high with pride, the eyes which resembled very much like the sparkling oceans, his body slender yet strong. But the Elladan Legolas was seeing hung his head, his shoulders slumped the sparkle in his eyes seemingly died out how could this have happened in such a short period of time?  
  
Finally the reached the front door, Elladan silently opening the door allowing Legolas to walk in first before following him soon after. Legolas watched as Elladan sat on his bed, resting his face in his hands it was apparent that he was suffering internally.  
  
"What troubles you, Elladan?"  
  
Still with his face in his hands Elladan shook his head. "I will not burden you with my sorrows, dear Legolas."  
  
"Tis not a burden if I can help you."  
  
"You can not help me."  
  
"I could try."  
  
Steadily Legoals moved closer to Elladan so he to was sitting on the bed, he rested a pale hand on Elladan's drooping shoulder, noticing the tension it held, the tension his whole body held. It appeared as if it would snap from the invisible pressure at any moment. Legolas knew what would have caused this, he chewed on his lip wondering if he should ask such questions a part of him wanted to know but another part felt jealousy ripple at thought of another being with his beloved Elladan.  
  
"Elladan?" he finally said, deciding he would at least try. The raven- haired elf turned slightly, facing Legolas. "When-when was the last time you-" Legolas swallowed hard. "You took on a lover." He quickly turned away embarrassed by the question and almost seemingly dreading the answer.  
  
Elladan blinked, staring blankly at the golden tresses and smooth back of Legolas, he was definitely not expecting that as a question. "I-" he began slowly. "Not since, what's-her-name?" Elladan frowned; he could not remember her name. Legolas nodded turning back to a confused Elladan. "Why do you ask such things?"  
  
"Your body, it holds much tension and yet it has no way of venting such physical frustrations." Elladan continued to stare blankly at Legolas. "It is unhealthy to store so much pressure and anxiety." Elladan narrowed his eyes slightly, what exactly was he getting at? "You can have my body for one night."  
  
Elladan blinked, did Legolas just say what he thought he said. "What?" was all Elladan managed to say.  
  
"You can have my body, for one night." Legolas repeated, not batting an eyelash. He looked as if he was simply telling Elladan that the day was sunny and bright instead of the sexual favor he was offering.  
  
"You can't." Elladan had yet to be able to speak a whole sentence, his mind was blank.  
  
"I can and I will. I am offering this to you as a friend. Your body could break down at any moment if this tension is not relieved."  
  
"You can't" Elladan repeated again a little louder.  
  
"Tis my body."  
  
"No." It was Elladan's time to turn away. "I will not let you."  
  
Legolas frowned, he had to do something, and he would push Elladan into place and let nature take over. So the young Prince wrapped his arms around the young Lord's neck kissing and nibbling at it softly. He felt Elladan shudder beneath him.  
  
"No Legolas," his voice pleaded softly, he tried pushing the younger elf away but Legolas only held on tighter. Running his soft, pink tongue across the sensitive tip of Elladan's ear, the peredhil shuddered again. Elladan's breathing began to quicken, his heart beginning to race, he grabbed at Legolas wrists and pulled them away turning around to face the Golden- haired prince. "Please Legolas, do not tempt me."  
  
"But my Lord, that is what I'm trying to do." And with that Legolas leaned forward and captured Elladan's lips with his own.  
  
Elladan did little to resist the kiss of Legolas; his body was weak and gave into the temptation even though his heart and mind were still resistant. The older elf wrapped his arms around Legolas's waist pulling him closer as their kisses became deeper and more possessive. Legolas could barely pull away for gasps off air before he was suffocated again by Elladan's dominating kisses.  
  
Before Legolas could comprehend it Elladan had him pinned beneath himself his tongue roughly brushing itself on Legolas's jaw and neck. The grip he had on Legolas's wrists was vice-like as he pulled them over Legolas's head. Elladan was a lot stronger then Legolas so the young Prince could do nothing as Elladan groped at him. He closed his eyes this is what he wanted, he knew what he was doing, and it was for the best, for Elladan.  
  
Legolas gasped, his body arched towards Elladan's in a mixture of pleasure and pain. His hands still pinned down by Elladan's iron grip; Legolas could only squirm, beneath the stronger, heavier body of Elladan, finally submitting to him.  
  
********************  
  
Elladan was the first to wake as he felt the bright, warm sun greet him. He blinked trying to regain his sight before noticing an unusual weight beside him; he turned and was met with the sleeping form of Legolas. His eyes widened as the events of last night came flooding back to him. No, he couldn't of. His watched the beautiful being continue to sleep before his eyes caught sight of the dark bruises that were beginning to swell around his wrists, neck and shoulders. Guilt and disgust enveloped him, almost drowning him within. How could he have done this? Was he so weak? Why did he keep hurting the ones he said he loved? Confused, the Rivendell elf turned away, sat up on the edge of the bed and ran his hands through his dark, hair.  
  
Noticing his source of warmth moving away Legolas began to stir, his eyes refocused as he turned to look at the pale, elven back that stared back at him.  
  
"Elladan?" He didn't answer, his shoulders dropping slightly. "Elladan?" still with no reply Legolas reached out and brushed his fingers softly across his back. As a reaction Elladan pulled away. Legolas didn't understand.  
  
"How could you have let me do this to you?" the older elf turned his head slightly towards Legolas. "How could I have done this to you?"  
  
"It was to make you feel better, not worse."  
  
"How could this be better?"  
  
"Your body, does it not feel lighter? Less rigid?"  
  
Elladan didn't reply, instead he began to notice that what Legolas said was true, his fluid movements seem to have returned to his body, a great weight seemed to have been lifted from his shoulders.  
  
"You knew this?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"You still should not have done it."  
  
"I was helping you."  
  
"But at what cost?"  
  
Legolas's forehead creased in confusion. "I don't understand."  
  
Elladan lifted his head towards the ceiling, eyes closed. "I harmed you. Your bruises, I did that to you."  
  
Legolas seemingly for the first time noticed the swelling on his wrists and felt them on his neck and shoulders. "They do not hurt." He answered honestly studying the ones on his wrists. "Besides, these will last no more then a few days."  
  
"That isn't the point, Legolas."  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
Elladan lowered his head. "You submitted yourself to me, you gave your body to me not out of love but for pity." Legolas didn't answer as he continued to quietly look at his bruises, rubbing them gently. That much was true.  
  
The silence was deafening to Elladan who stood up, grapping a discarded robe nearby. Without another word he hastily pulled it on and moved towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"You need not to know and I would appreciate it if you did not follow." He replied not even turning to look at Legolas who still sat confused on the bed.  
  
"I was only trying to help you." He replied meekly. This was not how Legolas imagined it to turn out.  
  
"I do not need your help or your pity, Prince Legolas."  
  
And with that, Elladan was gone.  
  
***************  
  
Note: Ok, I think I may have slightly over-exaggerated the content of this chapter. Reading over it I'm kind alike what? I don't even mention their clothes being taken off. Lol ANYWAY more importantly I hope you liked what you read. Well, not like, like 'cause it was so evil to both Legolas and Elladan but you know what I mean.lol ANYWAY Read and Review!! ^-^ 


	6. A Brother's Words

Diclaimer: Like Always I Own Nothing.  
  
Credit To: Aradiria! = Best Beta Reader ^-^  
  
*******************  
  
Elrohir rolled his eyes as he moved quickly down the corridor towards Elladan's room. Why did he always have to be the one to retrieve the tardy elf? He paused in front of his brother's door, only to catch his breath. Not even bothering to knock, he opened the door.   
  
"Ellada-" He blinked as he stared at the elf sitting on Elladan's bed, in Elladan's room but was not Elladan. "Legolas?" Elrohir spluttered rather disbelievingly.   
  
His eyes surveyed the scene before him. Legolas sat alone in Elladan's bed wearing very little. Had they made up? But where was Elladan? Surely he would not leave his beloved behind. Elrohir moved into the room, closing the door behind him. His eyes narrowed slightly as the noticed the dark swelling that contrasted with the prince's normal ivory colored flesh. Legolas looked up but said nothing as Elrohir knelt before him, gently taking the injured elf's hands inspecting his injury.   
  
"Did he do this to you?"   
  
"It was my own doing." Legolas answered quickly. He did not want Elrohir to get the wrong idea.   
  
"You bruised yourself?" he continued. "Nay. What I mea-"   
  
"Who did this?" Elrohir interrupted. Legolas bowed his head, not seeing the anger seer into the younger twin's eyes. "How could he?"   
  
Before Legolas had time to react, let alone stop him, Elrohir was out the door, blinded by rage. He had somehow put his own version of two and two together.   
  
**************   
  
Elladan stood with his eyes closed, head tilted upwards to the sky as the gentle wind caressed his dark locks.   
  
"Elladan!"   
  
The older elf's eyes flickered in recognition of the voice, but he neither responded nor turned to face him. He was angry; the tone was evident in his younger brother's voice. Little usually infuriated the youngest Lord. Elladan knew why Elrohir had come. However, the fist to the face still caught the older twin off-guard as he staggered back. His eyes narrowed as he raised a hand to his now split lip, but he did nothing else.   
  
"How could you!" Elrohir screamed at him, more of a statement then a question. He raised his fist again to strike, but was surprised to see that Elladan neither fought back nor defended himself. Elrohir hit Elladan again but not with the same force as the first one. "Why aren't you fighting back?"   
  
The older twin regained his step, wiping excess blood from his lips before looking at his blood brother. "I deserve it." He stated plainly.   
  
"You do." Elrohir agreed, his fist falling limply by his side.His rage disappeared as he stared at the shell formerly known as Elladan. "Why?" Elladan turned away, his elvish pride kicking into gear. Elrohir sighed, stepping towards his brother, resting a somewhat comforting hand on his shoulder. "Do not be a fool, Elladan. Do not let him ago again."   
  
Still Elladan said nothing as he continued to stare off into oblivion.   
  
"Sometimes it is not enough to be forgiven by others. Sometimes you have to learn to forgive yourself."   
  
"I do not deserve mercy."   
  
"It was not your fault." It became clear to Elrohir just what the source of Elladan's hurting was. The same thing it had always been.   
  
"It was because I should have been there." The older twin's voice was soft and seemed to fade.   
  
"What could you have done?"   
  
"I ask myself that question in my every waking moment."   
  
"Mother would not want you to punish yourself over this."   
  
"Then why did she leave?" Elladan's voice cracked, choking on a sob.   
  
"She had to."   
  
Elladan shook his head as he fell to his knees, running his hands through his tangled locks. "No." he barely whispered. "Because of me."   
  
Elrohir moved with Elladan, suddenly feeling sympathy for the brother he had always admired. He watched sadly as the mighty elf before him began to fall apart.   
  
"I have learnt that no matter how bad your heart is broken, the world will not stop for your grief." Elrohir began softly. "But I will stand by you Elladan, even if the whole world turns its back on us. I will always be here."   
  
Elladan raised his head to look at his brother, the one who had always been younger, more childish, but now he was wiser then Elladan could ever be. "Thank you." He whispered softly, cupping Elrohir's face in his hands. "Thank you." He repeated before pulling Elrohir into a tight embrace.   
  
"Your welcome my brother, but I believe there is another who is need of you."   
  
The younger twin pulled away smiling as he brushed stray strands from his brother's face. Elladan nodded as they both rose to their feet.   
  
"I know."   
  
**************** 


	7. To Walk Away

Disclaimer: Like Always Own Nothing! But perhaps the plot ^-^   
  
Credit to: Aradiria! My beta reader!   
  
A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! Who has returned!! Yayyy this is the (beta-version)  
  
**To: **

**Chika,** Thanks for reviewing! So.many.times. Lol I appreciate it, really! I'm glad you like this story that much!! Hope this chapter was worth the wait! 

**Vardalothwen:** lol Um.Good question. *Thinks about it* I really have no idea.but the important thing is it worked out ^-^ .Kinda! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sammy-mackie:** Thanks for reviewing! I oe you like this chapter too!

**Lady Of Legolas:** There, there don't cry. I also hope Elladan and Legolas work things out soon too. Just not yet *evil grin*

**Pokethepenguin:** *Pokes the penguin* Ok, getting a little off subject there! Lol Sorry to have kept you waiting. Yes, they are sweet together but end up together… *rubs chin* we shall see about that.

**Achika-chan:** lol Elladan dense? A little harsh there but yeah it was stupid of him to push Legolas away! But I do think he is paying for it now.

**Renn:** Aw, thanks for the compliments! I'm just glad you like it and enjoy the story. Thanks for reviewing!

**Tamara:** Thank you! Hope you come again to read and review this chapter too!

**Lickle_greenleaf:** Wow, I'm glad you enjoyed this story so much! And thank you, I'm glad you thought the description of the twins were life-like, that is how I imagined them to be like too! ^-^ Hope you keep reading and reviewing! And I'll be more then happy to update!

  
  
  
  
Thanks again to all those who reviewed! Truly appreciate it. You are the whole reason I update!   
  
  
  
****************   
  
  
  
Elladan crept almost cautiously into his room. To some it may have seemed strange, after all, it was the young lord's *own* room. He was unsure if Legolas was still there. A part of him doubted it. If he was Legolas, he would have surely left. But another part of him believed that the prince would not go, not yet. Elladan's eyes surveyed his bedroom and found it empty; his heart sank as he silently closed the door behind him. Legolas was gone, but could he really blame the beautiful prince who left?   
  
  
  
In the middle of feeling sorry for himself and drowning within his own sorrows, the oldest of Elrond's twins noticed movement from the corner of his dark green eyes; a flash of golden hair. Carefully, Elladan turned to face his balcony where Legolas now stood.   
  
  
  
"Legolas?" Elladan whispered, somewhat increduly.   
  
  
  
Slowly, the Mirkwood beauty turned, mesmerizing the young Rivendell lord with his graceful movements. "I'm sorry, I know I should go but I-" He paused to chew on his bottom lip, a trait Elladan knew he only did when he was nervous. "Do not be mad with me, Elladan. I was only trying to help. Please forgive me."   
  
  
  
"Oh, Legolas." The raven haired elf sighed as he moved closer to the younger elf. "I could never be mad at you." The prince's lip trembled ever so slightly as Elladan cupped a hand to his smooth, flawless face in an attempt to comfort him. "I am the one that should be sorry. I am the one that should be asking for forgiveness, not you," he soothed, tilting the prince's face upwards so he could stare into the glittering sapphire eyes.   
  
  
  
"I do not understand."   
  
  
  
Elladan smiled softly as he tucked stray strands of Legolas's locks behind one of his pointed ears. "Then let me explain. I lied to you."   
  
  
  
"About what?"   
  
  
  
"Everything."   
  
  
  
"You never laid with another?"   
  
  
  
Elladan was hesitant. "Nay, I did."   
  
  
  
Legolas pulled away from Elladan's touch, lowering his head. "Oh."   
  
  
  
"It meant nothing." The older elf added quickly, eager to make amends and to have the lovely prince by his side once more. "She meant nothing to me." He sighed, running a hand through his dark locks. "What I mean is, I lied about what I said to you after."   
  
  
  
With his back facing Elladan, Legolas tensed. Could he hope for it? "You said you did not love me anymore." The young elf closed his eyes, the words still hurting. He had thought their love would be forever.   
  
  
  
Elladan nodded sadly, though he knew Legolas could not see. "I was a fool, still am now, but a fool that is slowly learning from his mistakes and is repenting from them." He stepped towards Legolas, now standing less than a hair's breath away from the prince. "I love you, Legolas, and I have never stopped loving you, nor will I ever."   
  
  
  
Legolas opened his eyes at those words, the very words he had longed to hear. He could feel Elladan's hot breath on his neck, he knew the older elf was close.   
  
  
  
"Could you ever forgive me, beautiful one?"   
  
  
  
Breathing deeply, Legolas faced Elladan, his eyes hesitant to meet the other elf's emerald green ones. "I do not know." He whispered softly. He could almost feel the pain of his words as it cut Elladan.   
  
  
  
Elladan closed his eyes. He had expected this, but the words still hurt. He swallowed hard before opening his eyes again. "I understand."   
  
  
  
"No, you don't," Legolas continued shaking his head. "I love you Elladan, I do with all my heart but I- I just- I do not think I could trust you again." With that, the young prince leaned onto his tiptoes and brushed his lips softly across Elladan's before turning and walking away from the silent peredhil. Tears pricked the eyes of the young prince, but he furiously blinked them back. He reached for the door handle and hesitated. "I am truly sorry, Elladan." Legolas could feel the older elf look at him, but he refused to meet his gaze as he opened the door and walked through it, closing it silently behind him. Then, and only then, did Legolas let himself breakdown, permitting the tears to fall freely down his flawless face. He trembled slightly as he forced himself up, to walk away from Elladan, once again tearing at his heart with each step.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Elladan remained where he was, still speechless. Legolas loved him, but could not trust him. He wanted to call for the beauty when he walked away, but his voice caught in his throat, barely letting out a sigh. Exasperated, grabbed the closest thing he could lay his hand on and flung it at the wall, smashing a small vase to pieces. Then, for the first time in many millennia, Elladan fell to his knees and wept. Years of pent up emotions flowed through his tears and like always there was no one to comfort him.   
  
  
  
**********   
  
  
  
*sniff* *sniff* I am so evil! But don't take my word for it! Read and review please, if you ever want to see these two happy again! *cackles evilly* Bwahahaha!   
  
  
  



	8. Can't Let You Go

Disclaimer: Really, I own nothing except maybe the plot.  
  
A/N: It's been a while I know! But I've decided out of all the stories I have started this one will be the first to be finished! I promise!! Thanks to all those who reviewd! I hope you haven't forgotten about me and my great love for reviews!  
  
***************  
  
It took Elladan all his self-control to not fall to his knees and beg Legolas to forgive him, so he instead contended himself with quick glances of the love he once had but now, because of his own stupid pride, lost. Never in his immortal life had he ever felt so broken, miserable and above all alone.  
  
Tears threatened to fall from his emerald green eyes as he hastily wiped them away.  
  
'You are the fool, Elladan' he scolded himself. 'Now you'll pay for your foolish mistakes.'  
  
Elrohir watched sadly at the inner turmoil his twin brother was going through, he sighed softly to himself but did nothing more. What could he do?  
  
'Let it go.' He thought. 'Do not bottle up your pain dear brother or grief shall consume you.' He suddenly wished the mental link he shared with his brother as a child still worked.  
  
"Elrohir?" The youngest peredhil turned to his father. "Is something the matter son?"  
  
Elrohir shook his head; he couldn't bring himself to speak.  
  
"Is it Elladan?"  
  
Elrohir fidgeted. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"He has been unusually silent all night. I something bothering him."  
  
"I do not know." He hated lying to his father but it was not his place to tell. "Perhaps you try asking him."  
  
"I have." Elrond shook his head sadly. "He is not responding."  
  
"I do not know." Elrohir repeated, his voice barely a whisper but Elrond heard. The Lord of Rivendell nodded, deciding it was a subject he should not press on.  
  
*****************  
  
Down on the other side of the table Legolas stirred his soup his thoughts were his own as he reminisced happier times he shared with the oldest of Lord Elrond's children.  
  
//"You need not to look for it", Elladan breathed, "For it already belongs to you."  
  
Legolas stared into the taller elf's eyes, touched. "And what shall I do with such a treasured gift?"  
  
Elladan leaned closer towards the young prince. "Do not break it." He simply stated before sealing their love, with their first kiss. //  
  
A tear trickled silently down the blonde elf's cheek, before landing with a soft 'plop' into his untouched soup.  
  
"But I did break it," he whispered softly, his words drowned out by the music and voices of the other elves thoroughly enjoying themselves. "I broke it." He repeated to himself. "I'm so sorry Elladan."  
  
****************  
  
So it had been decided, young Estel would go with the Mirkwook elves once he turned 16, to train with the greatest of archers. Elladan felt his heart drop.  
  
'Must they take everyone away from me?'  
  
He watched with a forced stoic expression as Legolas and his entourage climbed onto their horses.  
  
"Thank you Lord Elrond, for your hospitality." The prince of Mirkwood, bowed his head in respect for the older elf.  
  
"There is no need for such formalities, you know very well you are more then welcome here Legolas."  
  
The golden haired elf forced a small smile. "Good bye, Lord Elrond."  
  
"Farewell young prince."  
  
"Goodbye Elrohir."  
  
"I'll see you in 16 years, Legolas." The younger twin smiled, Legolas nodded his agreement and with dread in his heart turned to the last of the Rivendell elf that stood to bid him farewell.  
  
"Goodbye Elladan." The words were soft and one without elven hearing abilities may have missed it.  
  
Elladan met the young prince's gaze with his own hard expression Legolas almost flinched.  
  
"Good bye prince Legolas let your journey be safe and well."  
  
Legolas's bottom lip trembled ever so slightly as he looked like he was going to speak again but decided against it. He nodded as he directed his horse to the main gates of Rivendell and with one more backward glance he was gone.  
  
*****************  
  
Lord Elrond gave a questioning look to his oldest son; his exchange with the Mirkwood Prince had not gone unnoticed to the wise Rivendell Lord.  
  
"What is wrong child?"  
  
Elladan glanced at his father and for one solitary moment his mask broke and a flood of pain and sorrow flooded through his once bright and mischievous eyes but like all moments it was all too soon gone.  
  
"Nothing father." He replied before hurrying up the stairs and disappearing into the palace.  
  
Elrohir went to follow but stopped as he felt his father rest a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Elrohir, I do not wish to force you to speak with me on behalf of Elladan I do not want you to betray your brother like that but listen to me when I say he needs someone to speak with. Someone who will listen."  
  
Elrohir said nothing, had his father known.  
  
"Do not let him go through this alone. He is strong I do not doubt, but he is also stubborn a trait he undoubtedly inherited from me. He suffers Elrohir do not think I do not know."  
  
Elrohir nodded, his father was truly wise. "I will do what I can father."  
  
The lord nodded. "I know child."  
  
****************  
  
((16 years later))  
  
"I bet you can not find me Elladan!" Estel perched delicately on top of a branch, waiting for his foster brother to come look for him. "Elladan?" he called again when there was no answer. Unbeknownst to the young man the elf was hanging from a branch directly above him.  
  
"I bet I can." Estel nearly fell out from the tree if Elladan had not caught hold of his waist. The elf chuckled softly. "When will you stupid human finally realise you can not hide from an elf."  
  
Estel stuck out his tongue. "But I am no ordinary human. I have grown up with elves."  
  
Elladan's face was thoughtful. "That much is true."  
  
"Can you put me down now?"  
  
"I thought you liked hanging from trees, Estel."  
  
"Not like this."  
  
At that moment Elrohir appeared from below. "Throw him to me Elladan!"  
  
The young human's eyes widened. "No Elladan! Please do not! I beg of you."  
  
"Don't worry! Elrohir called from way down below. "I will catch you."  
  
"You can not catch to save your life Elrohir!" Elladan called out.  
  
"Yes." The younger of the twins agreed. "But it is not my life in danger right now is it?"  
  
Elladan and Elrohir's face were mirror images of one another as a delight grin spread across their lips.  
  
"Elladan." Estel warned. "You would have a lot to explain to father if you drag me in there half unconscious with broken bones."  
  
"Oh, but it was an accident Estel." Elladan replied innocently. "Father would be none the wiser."  
  
"Elladan." His voice a low murmur.  
  
"Oh really Estel you think I'm going to drop you?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it past you."  
  
"You have so little faith in me."  
  
"Come on Elladan! Drop the human!" Elrohir's voice interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Not today 'Rohir." Elladan answered with amusement as he saw the relief on Estel's face. Gently he swung the human back on the branch he was on before. There was a sigh of disappoint from down below "Be careful now, do not slip."  
  
The young human snorted. "Please Elladan I've done this a thousand times and I've never once slipped." So of course at this moment, Estel slipped.  
  
Elladan's eyes widened as he tried in vain to grasp a hold of his young brother but not even his elven agility could catch the falling boy.  
  
"Elrohir!" He managed to yell.  
  
"What?" Came the reply followed very closely by a loud 'Thud!'  
  
Panicked Elladan jumped nimbly down from the tree and almost fainted from relief before bursting into laughter at the sight that unfolded before him. Estel had landed very neatly on top of Elrohir who was looking quite annoyed as he drummed his fingers against the dirt floor.  
  
"Estel you weigh like a baby Oliphont." He declared rather loudly.  
  
"Hey!" Estel retorted before the youngest twin ruefully pushed him off.  
  
"I will not be able to stand upright for weeks." He complained, rubbing his back before shooting the young human a rather evil glare. "Stupid human."  
  
"Well," Estel began. "Let's look at the bright side."  
  
"What bright side?" Elrohir snorted.  
  
"You caught me didn't you?"  
  
Elladan virtually had tears falling from his eyes as he watched a crippled looking Elrohir hobble after their youngest brother who ran with such speed and grace one could easily mistake him for an elf. But Elladan's outburst was abruptly cut short as he heard that thumping of horses hoofs.  
  
'This is strange' he thought to himself. They were not expecting the Mirkwood Elves for another day at least.  
  
Nevertheless he went to investigate. He was most surprised to see a Mirkwood elf riding towards him and even more surprised that he was riding alone, even from this great distance he knew the solitary being was not Legolas.  
  
"What brings you here so e-" But Elladan never got to finish his sentence as he noticed the elf was unnaturally pale. His eyes widened as the elf fell from his saddle, he rushed over to help the young messenger but felt his heart pound and his stomach lurch when he noticed three arrows protruding from the elf's back.  
  
The injured elf looked to Elladan, his expression pained as a steady stream of blood dripped from his lips. "Orcs." He managed to murmur. "Attack. Not expecting. Prince.Legolas.. gone."  
  
Then the elf's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he's body went limp but Elladan failed to notice as the last three words registered in his mind. "Prince Legolas gone." 


	9. Changes

Disclaimer: Really, I own nothing except maybe the plot.  
  
A/N: Now before you all start hunting me down for my lack of updating. Uh. *looks around* Why waste time when you could be reading?? *runs* Thanks to all those who reviewed! I hope you haven't forgotten about me and my great love for reviews! ALSO! This has not been beta-ed so forgive the errors.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Elladan?"  
  
Elladan looked down from the horse he had just pulled himself on. This whole moment still felt surreal, dream-like. Elrohir stood, confused with Estel by his side.  
  
"Get father" the older elf replied.  
  
That was when Elrohir noticed the messenger, lying lifelessly upon the ground. Quickly he rushed to his side as Estel watched dumbfounded. "What has happened? Where are you going?"  
  
"To find Legolas" With that Elladan patted the horse gently on the neck as they galloped speedily back into the forest.  
  
"Elladan!" Estel called uselessly after the older twin before glancing helplessly at Elrohir who was busily removing the arrows, doing as little damage as possible. "Elrohir?"  
  
"Get father, Estel." He paused as he twisted one of the arrows with his fingers. "And Glorfindel, tell them Orcs have been spotted and Prince Legolas is in trouble."  
  
Estel stood for a moment, wide-eyed. One moment Elrohir was chasing him across the garden and now there were orcs?  
  
"Estel! Hurry- Please." The boy nodded, turned and ran.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
It wasn't long before Elladan found the area of attack. He leapt effortlessly off the horse and inspected his surroundings. Bodies of both elves and orcs lay strewn everywhere, stained swords and broken arrows were scattered and judging by the positions - It was a trap. The orcs had planned this.  
  
A harsh gurgling sound caught Elladan's attention as he spotted the source of the noise. He crouched beside the injured Orc, nothing but hate and disgust in his eyes. Roughly he grabbed at the collar of the beast.  
  
"Where is he foul daemon?" The orc simply cackled, slowly and painfully but cackled nonetheless. "Speak!"  
  
"The pretty princeling? Fear not Son of Elrond, he has not been harmed- yet! We have missed having such beauty with us - to take pleasure in."  
  
Elladan's eyes widened briefly before they narrowed again, His grip tightening. "Where is he? And I will put you out of your misery."  
  
"I need not your mercy, elf."  
  
Elladan scowled and with a hand reached out and retrieved a broken arrow before plunging it unflinchingly into the orc's throat.  
  
"Consider that my mercy, orc"  
  
Standing up, Elladan scanned the area for any sign of a direction they may have headed. He had to hurry before the filthy daemons laid a hand on his prince. His sharp elven eyes noticed a trail of snapped twigs and trampled plants. He examined a snapped branch, the damage was recent this was Elladan's only lead. He whistled for the horse and prayed he was not too late.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The moments that followed were a blur to Elladan. He had found the band of orcs - or what was left of them. He had rid of them easily. Orcs were slow, stupid and more then half were injured from the battle before. Then, everything had stopped. The world stopped spinning, the birds stopped singing and the wind stopped blowing as Elladan found Legolas. His arms and legs were bound; harsh red scratches marred the once beautiful, smooth pale skin. Elladan knelt beside the unconscious prince, his eyes trailing across the torn tunic and ripped leggings.  
  
Elladan closed his eyes. 'No' he thought pulling off his cloak and laid it on top Legolas. He had come too late. He had failed again. It played in his mind all over again, his failure to save his mother, how she had left them all behind. How long he sat there he did not know, so lost in his thoughts Elladan never heard the approaching horses.  
  
"Elladan?"  
  
He looked up eyes filled with unshed tears. "Ada." He looked down at Legolas, who he had not moved fearing he would cause more injuries. ".I."  
  
"Hush child." Elrond whispered and he pulled his oldest son into a tight embrace "You have done all you could and I am proud of you." Elladan didn't return the hug but buried his face into his father shoulder, willing it to be a dream - terrible nightmare.  
  
"My lord" Elrond glanced towards Glorfindel who know had Legolas cradled gently in his arms. "He has been -" He paused as he noticed Elladan was watching him. "We should return home, my lord." He finished instead. "Prince Legolas will need much - rest."  
  
Elrond nodded and looked to Elladan who had already pulled away and was struggling to his feet. "Will he be alright?" His voice trembled ever so slightly as he brushed the tears away from his eyes.  
  
Elrond rested a reassuring arm on his son's shoulder. "We shall not rest until he is."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Elladan, I wish you would stop pacing"  
  
Elladan did. "You don't understand Elrohir, this is my fault. If anything happens to Legolas it would be. I should have take him to ada as soon as I found him. but I didn't I just sat there. I didn't have my horse with me. I didn't want to move him in case-"  
  
Elladan was cut off by Elrohir who had placed his hand over his brother's mouth. "I understand that you feel guilty but this is no one's fault. Actually, it's those wretched orcs fault you are least of all to blame. What could you have done? And I also understand that you tend to ramble when you are nervous so I have done both you and I and little Estel," he glanced at the young boy who was asleep, curled up in a rocking chair, "a favour by keeping you quiet."  
  
Elladan didn't reply because- well his mouth was still covered but he nodded gratefully at his brother. They stood there, looking quite peculiar but none of the passing servants commented. The door to the healer's room finally opened and both twins turned to see their father, looking tired but nevertheless pleased. They took this as a good sign.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at the site of his sons until Elladan swatted Elrohir's hand away. "Ada is he."  
  
"He should be fine, Elladan" He smiled. "He is resting now, the physical wounds should heal quickly though-" Elladan had already walked past and into the room. "his emotional scars may not." He trailed off shaking his head he looked to Elrohir who looked a little worried.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas tossed and turned fervently in his uneasy sleep. The ugly, deformed faces were everywhere, jeering and taunting. Touching him. no! Legolas jolted back into consciousness just as Elladan appeared in front of him.  
  
Concerned, kind eyes looked down on him, smooth pale skin bathed in moonlight and raven coloured locks flowed past the shoulders, framing the beautiful face. Such a contrast to the images that haunted his dreams and yet - the face Legolas could not bear to see.  
  
"Legolas" the voice was soft and a hand reached out to touch him but Legolas shrank away.  
  
"No" he murmured, turning away.  
  
Hurt, Elladan pulled his hand back. "Legolas" he said again. "I-"  
  
"Leave me, Elladan. Please."  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"Just go!" Legolas pleaded, pulling the blanket up past his face.  
  
Elladan took a step back, confused and distressed. "If that is what you want."  
  
"I do." The prince answered quickly.  
  
The oldest twin lowered his eyes and nodded. "Very well." He paused at the doorway turning back to glance at Legolas, curled up on his side, under his blanket - shivering. "You hate me" he murmured softly before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Nay, Elladan." Legolas whispered to himself, tears flowing freely. "You hate me."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Don't hate me!! *Apologises a thousand times* Yes it took a while. but it's here now ^-^ 


End file.
